x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Colonist
Hello and welcome to the X-Files Wiki. Your contributions are amazing, keep up the good work. --Mulder 12:26, 28 July 2006 (UTC) POV Why did you change the Star Trek article to an out-of-universe point of view? It exists within The X-Files universe and should therefore be written from an in-universe point of view, information taken from The X-Files as if it were reality not just a television program. Also, please use "Background Information" section headings, rather than "Behind the scenes". Overall, your contributions are extremely valued, thanks for your input and I look forward to more. :) --Mulder 21:48, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks for replying. --Mulder 19:43, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Images Are there any images you want? If so, you can leave requests on the X-Files Wiki:Wanted images page. --Mulder 17:29, 8 August 2006 (UTC) I tried to add more to the Bermuda Triangle article and uploaded images for it. Sorry, but I won't be able to obtain any more images for a while - I'll be at a music festival here in Scotland for a few days. (Thursday night - Sunday morning, here anyway!) --Mulder 20:54, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the positive comment regarding the images I've uploaded, I'm relieved they're okay! :) As for getting rid of the unwanted user pages, if you could post a delete template on each user page, I'll delete them after I return. --Mulder 22:03, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Would you be okay if I made you an Administrator for this site while I'm gone to avoid vandalism? --Mulder 23:28, 9 August 2006 (UTC) I'm back! Thanks for looking after the site and continuing to contribute. --Mulder 10:38, 13 August 2006 (UTC) I use PowerDVD as a player and a program called fraps, which you can download here for making screencaps. Any player you can get a hold of is probably fine, though. Hope that helps. --Mulder 16:03, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Hello! I don't think we've talked before, so I thought I should say hello and thank you for contributing all of those new articles. You've certainly been busy! -- Tough Little Ship 23:10, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Munch/John Munch Detective Munch's first name is never established in TXF: "Unusual Suspects" and is therefore presumably taken from Law & Order. However, this site is (more or less) exclusively devoted to The X-Files and should normally only take information derived from that series (as you know, Millennium and The Lone Gunmen (TV series) are also acceptable sources). Due to this, I think that the character's page should be Detective Munch and he should be referred to as such at all times, aside from perhaps background information sections as they deal with the "real" world. You seem to think differently, though, and I'd quite like to find out why you think the character's first name should be used. After all, this is a community site and I am willing to consider other opinions or alter my own, if provided with a sufficiently strong argument. --Mulder 02:21, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Relationship Section(s) Hi, Colonist! I've just seen your addition to the "John Doggett" page, written about his relationship with Fox Mulder. I've gotta say... it seems brilliant/fantastic! It's such good work that I actually was wondering whether you would be interested in writing similar sections on all of the main character pages, as you seem to know what you're doing... more than me, anyway! I really enjoyed reading your work, so thank you and, hopefully, you'll write some more! :-) --Mulder 00:00, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :No problem! Your idea to continue work on the "John Doggett" page seems good, but I was kinda hoping you might add some info to the "Monica Reyes" page, as "Relationships" is the only section that really needs most work (IMHO, anyways)! I've tried to do as much as I could, but I think I got lost in plot detail while writing about her relationship with Doggett! --Mulder 23:10, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the science-fiction wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 20:34, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Episodes pages etc Is there a consensus on the lay out of episode pages here? I am planning on making a few navigational templates making it easier to jump to episode pages and was seeing if moving the information on the sidebar at the top of episode pages to a new first section would ruffle anyone feathers. If so i could make that into a template and manipulate its placemnet on the page. Im also going to majorly update the Millennium and Lone Gunmen pages aswell as the DVD Pages. Thanks Anthil'za 12:33, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Valkyrie Movie Wikia I am the Admin of Valkyrie Movie Wikia. We are currently working on 147 articles and more. Can you help out? The best time to help out is during school days, any time is fine. To see the website please visit us @ http://valkyriemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Movie_Wiki, invite more friends to join. Thank you for your consideration. --Andrew Schlieffen 16:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC)